The Collection of Miserable Thoughts
by chibi legato
Summary: A collection of poems from different characters of trigun. These are mainly just to get off my chest! XD. Well yeah okay Read and review! XD
1. Demonic Figure

**wow, a sucky poem woot! hahaha I bet all of you can figure out who i'm talking about. I was sick and so i was drugged up on some stuff and then this is what came out lol. I guess you can write down who you think it is... it's pretty obvious... maybe I'll make this a poetry collection. yay. okay you can read and tell me who it is and what you think. i really don't care since i was drugged up at the time i wrote this lol.**

**

* * *

**

**DEMONIC FIGURE**

Die today, feel the pain  
Pain of living, of breathing.  
Humans so vile, so gross in nature  
We live only to destroy.  
So wake up and smell your deathly shame.

Obscurity when you wake  
but when you sleep realization shakes,  
shakes your insides and your mind.  
tossing and turning in your sheets.

Sheets of denial and running lies.  
So wake up and smell the shame.

Wake up and scream your words.  
No one will hear your deadly words.

Crouch away into the abyss.  
and fall into your own oblivion.

Wake your demon figure.  
Demonic in its own.  
Elegant and beautiful but has a deadly tone.  
Wake your humanly hatred,  
and kill what you love the most...

You move around in daylight  
Hiding behind your mask,  
Truly you fool every one, just like in your past.  
They love you, oh yes they do.  
But you hate them for everything.  
So wake up and pull their strings,  
Push their buttons and make them scream.

Denial runs through you.  
You say you aren't what you are  
but still you kill...  
Not by your own hand that is  
but twist and pull till everything fails.  
fails and breaks, and you just watch,  
crumbles away, and it's all your fault...

Humanity's keeper is what you think you are.  
But your nothing more than a demon's shadowed figure

You live on dreams from the past,  
Loved ones are holding you back  
so wake up and see it's not true.  
Everything she told you isn't the truth

Live up to your name you Humanoid Typhoon.  
Killer of the heart if not their defeat.  
Run away from the truth, see what ever you truly seek.

But there is one person to pull your heart apart  
Show you your mistakes and every damn flaw  
Sadly your brother must take you apart.  
You'll pull away from this pain just to be hurt over and over again...  
But see your demise awaits  
as humanly demons shake this grounds fate.

So wait for a man with a white coat.  
a demon that uses a twisted mind of his own.  
his soul belongs to a master that shares your own blood  
and he'll bring you eternal suffering before everything is done.

so,

Wake your demon figure.  
Demonic in its own.  
Elegant and beautiful but has a deadly tone.  
Wake your humanly hatred,  
Yell to end ones suffering and yet you kill your own...

* * *

**Mauahahahah that was sucky lol, well review i guess... i've got it this will be a collection of poetry lol. XD well i know i'm not to good at poetry but hey whatever lol...**


	2. Musician

**Chibi Legato, here is another poem... i thought this one was easy to figure out too! the last one was a switch between Legato's POV and third person, talking about Vash though lol.****

* * *

Musician**

Clay life,  
Molded just right,  
Play fate,  
The way you just give it all away.

Rest now,  
I know it hurts to lose,  
Notes again, filling the devils tombs.  
Press and blow, with a boom,  
The same happens to your wretched life too.

Glass hope,  
Shatters without a clue,  
Move your last notes gracefully, it'll be the end soon.

Crash again,  
Play the pain,  
Waves of beauty and despair,  
It's all the same.

Don't you hate when the records done?  
Same with your life and you can't wait to be gone.  
Hold your silent note once more,  
Because, I just thought I heard the angels in the chorus.  
Or were they demons?  
You'll find out soon.  
You're joining them with every desperate move.

You're silent note, it scares the dead  
The musician of life and death...  
...And so now you join the demons in death...

* * *

Okay figure this one out!... easy... lol. XD have fun! i just thought that this gung-ho-gun was underrated! lol okay until next time! 


	3. Forgiveness

muahaha i decided that i will put this poem up. another easy one! well yeah I used a line from the actual episode that this happened so mauahahaah.

Chibi Legato: ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Forgiveness**

The grains of sand,  
Slowly slip down the glass of life,  
Humanity's time is slowly draining,  
And these children only begin to understand.

I slowly drain myself,  
Of the knowledge I've learned.  
My life also drains,  
And I think I'm beginning to understand too,

I remember the things I did,  
I remember the things I said,  
And...  
Is it wrong to ask for forgiveness now?

My head lowered,  
What happened to the olden days,  
Where laughter filled the orphanage air,  
And a smile replaced the cigarette  
But now I'm puffing black sins with every cursed breath I take.

I await my death,  
Maybe forgiveness is what I get...

Painful regret is what meets me in the end,  
The end... it's the end,  
Well, is it wrong...  
To ask for forgiveness now?

* * *

hahaha there is my crap! woot! okay at least it's going with wolfwoods personality! 


End file.
